Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic commerce and digital wallets. The present disclosure relates more particularly to methods and systems for verifying a card, such as a credit card, debit card, private label card, or gift/pre-paid card using near field communication (NFC).
Related Art
It is not unusual for a card user to experience difficulty using a card, such as a credit card or debit card, for a telephone or an online transaction. The difficulty can be due to suspected account take over (ATO). Account take over occurs when a fraudster obtains information regarding the card, such as the card number, expiration date, and the card security code (CSC). The card security code may also be referred to as a card verification value (CVV or CV2), a card verification code (CVC), or a card code verification (CCV). With this information, the fraudster can attempt to make fraudulent telephone and online purchases.
Account take over is one usecase where the verification of a card is prompted to the customer. Another usecase requiring verification is when card information is added into a digital wallet. The verification of a card via NFC is necessary to prove the existence of the card in the hand of the user and to prove that the card information is not stolen or procured by illegitimate means. Another usecase is where a user's digital wallet account has been locked out.
A suspected account take over can occur when a card processor receives a false positive from a risk model. Various risk models are commonly used by card processors in an attempt to thwart fraudulent credit card use. A suspected account take over can occur when a card processor detects suspicious activity associated with the card. For example, use of the card outside of the geographic area within which the card is typically used, such as out of state, can be considered suspicious activity. As a further example, use of the card to purchase a product that the card user doesn't typically purchase can also be considered suspicious activity.
Regardless of the reason for suspecting an account take over, such suspicion typically results in authorization for further use of the card being withheld. No further purchases can be made with the card until it can be determined that an account take over has not occurred.